Call centers are typically provided by companies to facilitate customer service communications between call agents and customers regarding a particular product or service provided by a company. In addition, it is common for one or more supervisors to randomly monitor calls between customers and call agents to ensure an appropriate level of customer satisfaction is maintained (e.g., to ensure a call agent is handling the communication properly and providing the customer with an adequate level of customer service, and to assist in training a call agent in properly handling communications between customers).
It can be difficult and burdensome for a call center supervisor to monitor multiple communications between call agents and customers, particularly during periods in which there is a high volume of communications at a call center.